cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
List of minor characters in Cardfight!! Vanguard Gaiden: Shining Swordsman
This is the list of minor characters that appear in Cardfight!! Vanguard Gaiden: Shining Swordsman. These characters appear in the card game themselves, but instead of being cards they are real and alive. Most appear only once or be background characters. Some of them are also exclusive characters from this manga. Royal Paladin King of Knights, Ezzell He is the current king of the United Sanctuary and Alfred's father. He is troubled by what is currently happening to Cray and what is going to happen. He listened to Blaster Meister on what he had to offer as a means of protection. Although, very impressed by what he had to offer, Ahmes advised to test the so called weapons in order to be safe. Lars volunteered to try and within minutes of using the new javelin, he was able to destroy the test machines to Ezell's amazement. However a few minutes later, Lars was corrupted by the javelin and in turned began to voliate against Ezell. He would have been hurt if it wasn't for Alfred and Ahmes who protected him. Later he was shown to be in a slight panic when he heard about the demon causing what appears to be copies of it being created by a unknown spell or possible person. He quickly ordered the royal army to bear arm and the citizens of the United Sanctuary to find a safe place as the nation was going to become a war zone soon. Although he and the knights were able to fend off the demons as much as they can, they were still overpowered by their numbers. When Alfred was about to be attacked by one of the demon copies, Ezell shielded him from the attack and was mortally injuried causing him to be unable to fight. His relationship with Alfred is a typical father and son relationship. Ezell cares very much for Alfred as he shielded him from a possible deadly blow even though the attack left him unable to fight. Alfred refers his father as King Ezer out of respect and royal army rules. It was not mentioned that Ezell was his father until Chapter 6 of the manga as it is possible that the army wanted the son-father relation between Alfred and King Ezell to be left out in order to protect Alfred from being a possible hostage/bait. He is shown to wield a curved blade that is shaped around his arms as his weapon of choice. Knight of Conviction, Bors He appears briefly in chapter one alongside Elaine and Miru Biru. He seems troubled by the news of an invasion and what Alfred is trying to do. Yggdrasil Maiden, Elaine She appears briefly in chapter one alongside Bors and Miru Biru. She was later shown with her other friends to help the other soliders on their recovery. Miru Biru It appeared alongside Elaine and Bors on the borderlines of the United Sanctuary. Knight of Silence, Gallatin He appears next to Stardust and Morgana on the borderlines. Knight of Rose, Morgana She appears alongside Stardust and Gallatin. She and the others are dumb founded that Alfred would literally be taking charge in the battle. Blaster Javelin Normally He appeared around the corner when Alfred mentioned his plan for the battle. He was smirking with a smile. Judging from the phonetics of his name, his name may be Lars. He is quite skilled with his javelin as he was able to defeat several Dark Irregulars by himself. He was later shown to be fighting the Giant Demon, however, he also substain some injuries as well. He and Ahmes was shown to be talking to each other about what happened and how they could get strong. They both later on appeared alongside each other to see what this so called weapon maker has made for the Royal Paladins in order to improve their power. He volunteered in place of Ahmes since he wanted to see if he could use this new weapon. Although the weapon proved to be quite powerful, Lars's thoughts about power revealed the hidden darkness within the javelin causing him to be corrupted in the end. When he tried to kill the king, Alfred and Ahmes stepped in to stop him. Due to the dark power having just corrupted him, he didn't have control over it and ended up stabbing himself in the chest with his own javelin. Tragically, he was too corrupted to be a member of the Royal Paladins and in turn became an enemy. Yunos He appeared alongside Blaster Javelin Normally. He was basically laughing with his friends and appears quite free of mind. His name is Yunos. A basic soldier at heart, he is new to the whole battle experience, however, he is quite skilled with a sword though his casual personality often gets him into trouble more than anything. He admires Ahmes a lot and looks up to him due to his swordsmaship. He was told to stay away from the Giint Demon, but he didn't obey due to him not wanting to be weak in front of others. He tried to do something to the demon itself, however, it backfired on him when it stopped his sword with it's mouth. Lola then intervened and resultinly sustain the more serious injuries while Yunos was knocked back away. He sustatined some head injuries, but was well enough to stand and talk. Later he was shown to be working himself to exhuastion on improving his skills so that he would not be a burden to the others around him. He was shown to be watching Lars, Laura, and Gareth being corrupted though he resisted from wanting to be joined their side, however; Phantom Blaster Dragon created a sword that looks very much like the suppose "Blaster Blade" that is a national treasure and offered it to Yunos as a gift of sorts. He took it as he saw it offering power that he in turn can use it for justice and possibly not be a burden anymore. Then, with the blade's powers, he became the soldier known as "Blaster Blade", seemingly very alike the real Blaster Blade, which is the protagonist. He charged into battle, but was soon pushed into a pit, and therefore had to toss the legendary sword, "Blaster Blade" to Ahmes. From there, he is corrupt and his armor turns black. His innocence now gone, he has become "Blaster Dark" Lola She appeared in chapter one and was shown to be a rather strong fighter. As seen in some conversations, her name is Lola. She shielded Yunos from getting seriously hurt by demon, however, by doing so she suffered severe injuries alongside Yunos. She was shown to be alive at the end of the battle. She was shown to be in suspended in a tube. Due to her being a mage and suffering the blunt of the demon's attack, she was placed in the tube in order to keep her vitals in check. She was given a dark power that in turn caused her to become an enemy of the nation she swore to protect and became the unit known as "Blaster Rapier". Male Soldier He appeared with the Female Soldier. He briefly explained what the plan was to the group and is shown to be a strong fighter as he was able to defeat a group of Dark Irregular with the swing of his axe. After seeing his friends getting hurt, he decided to face the Giant Demon head on. Although he was able to stop it for a bit, the demon still remained on its warpath. He appeared once more again only to be shown with head injuries. Once more he fought against the demon only to be shoved aside by it. He is alive though he suffered injuries much worse than the others. He was shown to be recovering with the help from Elaine and her friends. He was shown to have been given a dark power that in turned caused him to become an enemy of the nation he'd sworn to protect. Little Sage, Marron Appearing in chapter one, he along with the rest took battle against the Dark Irregulars. Demon Slaying Knight, Lohengrin He appeared in chapter one where he informed the Royal Paladins about the incoming invasion from the Dark Zone. He was about to die though he was saved by both Alfred and Ahmes. He was told to stay before with the back up army in case things escalated upwards. When the Giant Demon came around to them, he told the army to stand their ground, however, that did not last. The demon then launched a series of lasers at the army, killing several and serverely injuring some. It is not known of his status currently. Glyme He made a small cameo appearance in chapter 2 shortly before getting blasted at by a beam from the Giant Demon. His status is currently unknown. Pure Heart Jewel Knight, Ashlei She appeared briefly with other Royal Paladins during the unveiling of the new weapons. Leading Jewel Knight, Salome She was shown to be fighting off the hoard of demons that was attacking the nation. Thing Saver Dragon It appeared when the United Sanctuary was being attacked by the Monster. Although it was able to stop it just enough for the other Royal Paladins to gain the upper hand, it was shortly defeated by the monster. It was laying dead on the ruined pavement when Blaster Meister appeared in front of it. Soul Saver Dragon It has small mentions throughout the series with very brief appearances, however; those appearances are from people's memories and tales.of it. It has yet to make an actual appearance. Solitary Knight, Gancelot He made his appearance as he helped the royal knights in their battle against the demonic monsters. He appears to be humble and poitle. Arc Saver Dragon TBA. Shadow Paladin Phantom Blaster Dragon He made an appearance at the end of chapter 5 holding Lola and another in his hand. Later he was shown to have given Yunos a sword as a gift of sorts. Oracle Think Tank CEO Amaterasu She made her appearance when Sakuya foreseen a terrible future that will befall onto the United Sanctuary. Amaterasu then told the battle maidens to signal the others on what is happening. Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya She appears in chapter one in where she stands in front of the Jindai Sakura, the Ancient Cherry Blossom, in a secret room deep within the Oracle Think Tank main headquarters. A single cherry blosson fell into her hand showing her the future. It foretold her of a terrible future that would befall on Cray and the Nations as well. Dark Irregulars Gwynn the Ripper He appears to be the ring leader of the invasion of the United Sanctuary. He was later defeated. Blue Dust He appeared alongside the other Dark Irregulars. He was about to attack Alfred from above, but was defeated before that action happen. Werwolf Sieger It appeared in front of the Royal Paladins. It was about to strike Lohengrin, but was stopped by Alfred. Before he could move towards Alfred, Blaster Blade went ahead to cut him in half. Other Characers Unknown Demons They are unnamed demons that wander around the Dark Zone with no intentions and live on their own rules. They are known to join with the Dark Irregulars on their plans of invading the border lines or causing trouble in their own nation. Currently no one knows of what their plans are. Giant Demon The demon is a giant ten foot demon that appeared in front of Alfred and the others. He used to be a human soldier before dark magic befell on him turning him into the demon. Although Alfred told the others to stop hurting the demon as he believed that it would be better to retreat than to risk the others getting hurt anymore, when it tries to kill Alfred, or rather continues on its path despite him, Ahmes and the others didn't want to chance it. It was able to cause many casualties before it was finally put down by Ahmes. Somehow the Giant Demon's flesh slowly began to mutate on its own and sudden started to create smaller versions of itself. They then started to go crazy on the United Sanctuary causing damage to the city. Monster This creature came from the corrupted matter of the Giant Demon that was slain just a bit before. It was much bigger, and had a much harder armor protecting it. Although Thing Saver Dragon appeared and tried to help, he was unable to fight off the demon and in the end was destroyed by it. United Sanctuary Citizens They are normal average people who lives in the United Sanctuary in harmony and peace. Due to the recent events and unseen forces approaching Cray, they are scared about what comes next. They were all shown to be running away in fear from the Monster that is causing massive damage to the city. Blaster Meister A rather mysterious person who offered the king of the United Sanctuary some weapons called the Blaster Weapons series saying that they will help improve the military power of the Royal Paladins. Tempting as it seemed, Ahmes was rather unsure about the weapons and advised the king to not accept the weapons as they were unsure about what the weapons were capable of. Lars offered to check the weapons himself however the weapon itself turned out to be a wolf in sheep's clothings. In the end, he was caged up in a prison. Although he was kept in the prison, he was later shown to be released (probably due to the outbreak of the Monster and its minions). He was last seen looking at the dead corpse of Sing Saver Dragon. Gallery Female soldier (Manga-SS).JPG|Female Soldier, Lola Male soldier (Manga-SS).JPG|Male Soldier Soldier #1 (Manga-SS).JPG|Yunos Unamed King (Manga-SS).JPG|King Ezell Unnamed Demon (Manga-SS).JPG|Giant Demon Category:Character Unit Category:Manga